This is my dream
by Songstress of the Night
Summary: Best friends Riku and Sora are your typical college students. They have formed a band together. They dream of making it big. But what happens when a beautiful mysterious crimson haired girl answers their ad for a female vocalist?
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my dream_**

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Though I wish I did…I want Riku… cries

_Summary:_ Best friends Riku and Sora are your typical college students. They have formed a band together. They dream of making it big. But what happens when a beautiful mysterious crimson haired girl answers their ad for a female vocalist?

Chapter 1

_Ring ring!_

A hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed the ringing phone. "Ugh…hello?" said the teen in a very sleepy voice. "RIKU!!!!!!!!!!" yelled a boy's voice into Riku's ear. Riku cursed under his breath as he held the phone away from his ear. Once his ear stopped ringing, he began to yell. "Dammit, Sora! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?!" Sora laughed. "But Riku…it's almost 7:45! You're going to be late for school!" Riku looked at his alarm clock. "Shit…" he said as he read the time. "I'll see you at school/ Later Sora." Riku hung up on him before Sora could say anything else.

Half an hour later, Riku was seen running to the school. He glanced at the time on his cell phone, not noticing what he was about to run into….

"Ouch!!" cried out the person as they collided. The person fell to the ground. "Hey…watch where you're going!" she yelled. Riku opened his mouth to apologize, but no words could come out of his mouth when he got a better look at the girl. _Damn…she's beautiful…_ he thought to himself when he studied her profile. She had medium length crimson red hair, fair skin, rosy lips…but what really got to Riku were her eyes. They were the most beautiful set of indigo eyes he had ever seen.

_DING DONG!_

That loud sound snapped him out of his trance. "Oh…shit! I'm late!" Riku took off running, without even helping the girl up. "..Well…he was rude.." said the girl in irritation.

The door flew open, and everyone stiffled a laugh, knowing that the one who entered was Riku, and he was going to get into trouble again for being late. Sora snickered at Riku.

3...2...1..

"Riku!" yelled the teacher. The breathless teen flinched. "…Yes.. Mr. Leon?" Mr. Leon slapped a hand to his forehead. "That's the fifth time you have been late. One more lateness, and you are going to be in some serious trouble. Now go take your seat." Riku walked towards his seat with his head bowed in slight shame. He took his seat next to Sora, but not before shooting Sora a look that clearly stated not to laugh. The spiky haired teen rolled his eyes.

_A few hours later…_

Riku and Sora left the college together and headed over to their sanctuary, which was actually Riku's garage. That's where they played their music. When they got there, the two other band members where already there- Axel, Riku's cousin, and Roxas, Sora's cousin. "Jeez guys…what the hell took you so long?" said Axel. "Teacher chewed Riku out again for being late.' said Sora with a grin. Riku growled at Sora, and the other three boys laughed. "So…did you guys put the ad in the paper yet?" asked Roxas. Riku nodded. "Yes we did. Do you think anyone will answer?" "I hope so.." said Sora. "I hope that the chick won't be preppy, will be hot, and have a voice of an angel…"he said, pretending to swoon. Roxas looked hopeful at this. "Hey…what about Na-?" "NO!" yelled out the other three. Roxas frowned. "Why not?" Axel smirked. "It's because Namine's voice when she sings sounds like a cat dying."

Roxas grew annoyed. "Don't diss her." Riku chuckled. "I have to agree with Axel. Namine can't sing. Sure, she may be hot, but this is a band. We need someone who can sing, not just someone who only looks good."

"…Thanks a lot, guys." said a certain voice. All the boys froze and turned around slowly. They all chuckled nervously. Roxas looked at her happily. "Hey Namine." Namine looked at him and smirked. "Hey Rucksack." she said with a evil giggle, calling him by his childhood nickname. This sent the other guys rolling on the ground, laughing hysterically. "Can it, guys." said Roxas in embarrassment. "I read your ad." said Namine. "And I showed it to my best friend. She is interested, and would like to apply to be your female vocalist." The guys looked hopeful. "Is she hot? Is she preppy? Does she sing really well? Is she hot?" asked the guys frantically. Namine sweat dropped. "I wouldn't know if she is hot or not. I'm not lesbian. I don't look. No, she isn't preppy…she dresses like you guys, all punk rocker. And yes, she sings very well." Sora looked excited about this great news. "Well, where is she?" he asked .

A soft voice spoke out. "I'm right here." The guys all looked at the figure appearing right next to Namine. Their jaws all dropped. _No way…_ thought Riku.

"Hi. I'm Kairi."

Yeah…this is my first fanfic. Leave me some reviews on whether you like it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

-1_**I apologize for not updating in 5 months…I got too busy with school, work and lack of internet. ;;;**_

_**Not to mention a severe writer's block. ;**_

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Though I wish I did…I want Riku… cries

_Summary:_ Best friends Riku and Sora are your typical college students. They have formed a band together. They dream of making it big. But what happens when a beautiful mysterious crimson haired girl answers their ad for a female vocalist?

Chapter 2

'_Kairi…..'_

Her name repeated itself in Riku's mind.

'_She's gorgeous_….' he thought as he examined her fully. The girl was about 5'4" , he was guessing.

Her hair was down and straightened. Her outfit consisted of black skin tight pants, black flats, and a hot pink shirt with a picture of a black cat on it. She also wore silver bangles on her left wrist.

Riku wasn't the only one who was feeling like he was on Cloud Nine.

Sora looked at Kairi as if she was the goddess of his dreams.

And Axel…well, let's just say he was on the floor with a slight nosebleed.

Kairi looked at the group and sweatdropped. '_Oh boy…what did I get myself into_?'

"…Wait a minute….you're that rude boy from earlier!" She said, pointing at Riku. "Forget it, I'm outta here!" With that, she turned on her heel and started walking towards the door.

"No, wait! Don't leave!" said Sora.

Kairi turned around and was met with Sora's pleading eyes.

'_Aww_…_he's so cute_…' She thought instantly.

Sora walked up to her and grabbed her hands, never losing the pleading look from his eyes. "Please stay…we want to hear you sing. We need a female vocalist."

Kairi looked at Riku, then at Sora, and sighed. "Alright….I'll stay."

Sora let go of her hands and made his trademark cute and goofy grin. "Great! We'll get the mic set up. What are you going to sing for us?"

Kairi thought for a moment. "Um….I'll sing 'Breathe No More…It's an Evanescence song."

((So sue me…I like Evanescence. ; ))

Sora nodded. "Alright…that works. Hey, Riku!"

Riku snapped out of his daze and looked at Sora. "What do you want?"

"Go set up the mic for Kairi. And hurry up! The longer you take, the longer we have to wait to hear her sing!" he said in a bossy, impatient tone.

Riku rolled his eyes at him and went to set up the mic. Once he was finished, he signaled for Kairi to come over. She walked up to him, and as she did so, he caught a whiff of the perfume she was wearing.

And oh god, how he wanted to melt. '_Victoria's Secret Pure Seduction_…._oh man_…_she's going to be the death of me_…'


End file.
